castleagefandomcom-20200216-history
Mist II
Mist II is the 12th area available for questing in Castle Age. To unlock the Mist II, you must complete the special mission in Water II (The Demi-God). Main Quest 1: The Gateway Sub-Quest 1: Defeat Astral Wolves Sub-Quest 2: Collect Astral Souls Main Quest 2: Entrance Denied Sub-Quest 1: Reason With Guards Sub-Quest 2: Duel With Guards Main Quest 3: A Surprise from Terra Sub-Quest 1: Request Entrance Sub-Quest 2: Persuade Terra Main Quest 4: The Southern Entrance Sub-Quest 1: Explore Mist Ruins Sub-Quest 2: Explore Mist Expanse Main Quest 5: Underground Path Sub-Quest 1: Collect Runestones Sub-Quest 2: Channel Runestones Main Quest 6: Felthias Fields Sub-Quest 1: Defeat Treants Sub-Quest 2: Gather Supplies Main Quest 7: Sporeguard Forest Sub-Quest 1: Destroy Spores Sub-Quest 2: Avoid Fungal Poison Main Quest 8: Nightfall Sub-Quest 1: Find Escape Route Sub-Quest 2: Avoid Shades Main Quest 9: Tezzari Village Sub-Quest 1: Create Wall Sub-Quest 2: Ready Defenses Main Quest 10: Til Morning Comes Sub-Quest 1: Kill Shades Sub-Quest 2: Stall For Time Main Quest 11: A New Dawn Sub-Quest 1: Inspire Soldiers Sub-Quest 2: Ready Soldiers Main Quest 12: Lothar the Ranger Sub-Quest 1: Outmaneuver Lothar Sub-Quest 2: Defeat Lothar Main Quest 13: Trakan Village Sub-Quest 1: Track Lothar Sub-Quest 2: Avoid Detection Main Quest 14: Trakan Sky Bridge Sub-Quest 1: Infiltrate Trakan Sub-Quest 2: Dispatch Lothar Main Quest 15: Trakan Prison Sub-Quest 1: Breach Prison Sub-Quest 2: Defeat Guards Main Quest 16: Freeing Arielle Sub-Quest 1: Defeat Guardian Sub-Quest 2: Find Prison Key Main Quest 17: The Scourge Sub-Quest 1: Heal Arielle Sub-Quest 2: Find Answers Main Quest 18: Escape from Trakan Sub-Quest 1: Avoid Poison Sub-Quest 2: Escape Trakan Main Quest 19: Dark Heart of the Woods Sub-Quest 1: Defeat Spirits Sub-Quest 2: Escape Woods Main Quest 20: The Dead Forests Sub-Quest 1: Explore Dead Forests Sub-Quest 2: Save Dying Creatures Excavation Quest: Rune Mines This Excavation Quest is a special quest that is time based and does not offer skill points. Instead the questor has 120 hours to complete levels, earning Health Essences which can be useful in forging. The maximum level is 4 although players are allowed to collect if they have completed at least 1 level of the quest. The higher the level of the quest, the greater the chances to get more Health Essences but also increases the energy required to level it further. Warning: After collection on any level, the timer and quest progress are reset and you start over at level 0, so don't collect until feel you are done. There is no advantage to partially completing a level; if you feel you cannot complete your current level before the timer runs out, you're better off simply collecting immediately. Loot List: *Level 1: Health Essences x205 *Level 2: Health Essences x515 *Level 3: Health Essences x930 *Level 4: Health Essence x1450 Energy Requirements: Total needed for completion is 1800 Energy *Level 1 Excavation: 300 Energy *Level 2 Excavation: 400 Energy *Level 3 Excavation: 500 Energy *Level 4 Excavation: 600 Energy Special Mission: The Source Adding Runes category Category:Quests Category:Excavation Quests Category:Runes